


Meadow

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [172]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian enjoy time alone while at the meadow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meadow

“He’s thirteen, Love,” Killian said softly as he stroked her hair. They were lying in the meadow after the ride, and she had her head resting against his chest.

There was something light about the moment, with the roses all around them, and hearing his heart beating in his chest, with one of his arms around her body.

“I know,” she sighed softly, “I know far too well that my son is growing up. He already acts like an adult, and now he’s gone and fallen for his first crush. But I just want him to be safe.”

“And he loves you for that,” Killian told her with a smile. “But it’s just a harmless crush at his age. The most that will happen is they flirt a bit and possibly a kiss here or there, but its young love. I doubt the lass will hurt him; from what I saw she was rather enamoured by Henry. I must say, it must be something in his bloodline.”

He was looking at her with a loving glance, and she couldn’t help but tilt her head upwards to meet his lips. She didn’t know that it was possible to still love her pirate so much despite the inner battle of good and evil constantly occurring in her body. How he loved her so much was still beyond her at times, but she learned to stop questioning it. He had proved himself time and time again when the situation arose that he would go to the end of any world or time for her, and despite everything, he still wanted to have a happy ending with her.

“She was rather pretty,” Emma said thoughtfully, “And Henry seemed to be quite taken with her as well. Do you know when he met her?”

“I saw him dancing with a girl at the ball on the first night in Camelot, but I didn’t think anything of it. Of course, I was rather distracted by a gorgeous swan who had managed to capture my entire attention for the night,” he teased her, as he ran his hook up and down her back. She let out a slight shiver of anticipation at that, but didn’t move away from his touch.

“I love you,” she said softly. She had told him of her feelings a few times since she was first taken away by the Darkness, but she didn’t let that stop her. It was easier to say the words now that she had already told him, and there was something about seeing him grin at those words that made her heart skip.

“I love you too,” he told her tenderly.

“No, Killian,” she said softly, “I want you to know just how much I love you. I don’t think anyone’s ever loved me this much who wasn’t related to me in some way or the other. You have no obligation to fight for me or be there for me, but you do, despite everything. And I love you so much for always being there for me. I love you for fighting for me when others would have fled long ago. I love you for trying to make me happy when I’m worried. I love that you remember my Granny’s order and that you call me every morning when you wake up. I love that you have been so patient with me despite it taking me forever to finally let you in. I love everything about you. You deserve more than just those three words. You deserve to know how much you mean to me.”

Killian’s eyes softened and he pulled her in for a deep kiss, before pulling away suddenly and kneeling before her.

“Killian?” she asked him in confusion, unsure of what was occurring.

“You deserve to know how much I love you too, Emma,” he told her, as he pulled her upwards into a sitting up position. He was holding her left hand in his hand as he used his hook to move a strand of hair out of her face. “You’re everything to me, Emma. You have me a home and a family when I didn’t deserve any of it. You looked past the leather and eyeliner and saw a ghost of a man who still lingered in the shadows. You made me whole again, My Love. You are my stars and you mean the world to me.”

She smiled at that, her heart beating faster at his words.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring with a ruby center.

“Killian…” she said, voice breaking.

“Let me finish, Love,” he told her with an amused tone. “I meant it when I said I can still imagine a life with you. I want to have everything; I want our nights where we watch movies on Netflix with Henry, and I want to be there for his crushes. I want to be there for you through every villain we may face. I want to fight by your side for all of it. I want to go to bed with you every night and see you each morning when we wake up. I want all of it, Emma. I want a life with you. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

She felt a couple tears streaming down her face as she was overwhelmed by emotions, but she nodded.

“Yes, Killian,” She said after taking a breath. “I wouldn’t want anything more than to have you in my life for everyday of the rest of it. Yes, yes, yes!”

He laughed at her enthusiasm as he slipped the ring on her finger. He was about to say something before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of him.

“What do you say we celebrate?” she asked him in a low voice.

Killian simply grinned as he looked down on her, “I like the way you think, Swan.”


End file.
